


Wake me up when october ends

by Brian_Meow



Category: Atypical, Queen - Fandom, pinkfloyd - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, Parallel Universes, Time Travel, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brian_Meow/pseuds/Brian_Meow
Summary: Time travel ensues. evil dead. the group travel to parallel dimensions. they meet up with witches.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Wake me up when october ends

Ext. short medieval village. 

  1. EXT. WITCH COVEN. NIGHTFALL. 



We open to a black forest clearing... The forest appears to be ominous looking. We peer in to see a young cat MEOW, strapped to a pedestal. Among him, are a coven of witches. 

  1. EXT. VILLAGE. NIGHTFALL.



Three figures are on the horizon. They arrive late. One of the figures an ANAMORPHIC BROWN CAT, LOUISE, appears to be wearing a very torn medieval gown. ANOTHER, a pink pony, SYD, is wearing nothing. Another figure, DEAN, arrives in torn clothing. Another figure, Sylvia, rushes into the scene wearing nothing but ruined clothing. 

LOUISE

What happened?

  1. EXT. VILLAGE SQUARE



Cu of everyone sitting on the pedestal. 

SYD 

Complete normalcy. 

  1. EXT. VILLAGE SQUARE. NIGHTFALL.



Three figures sit on a pedestal. The remaining figures stand, planning. Complete silence. 

  1. EXT. WITCH COVEN



Three witches surround MEOW. they seem to be deep in thought. Almost silently, they surround MEOW. MEOW appears freighted. The camera pans on the moon. The camera pans back to MEOW. In the background, the tree branches appear mysterious. Scary even. 

  1. EXT. VILLAGE SQUARE. NIGHTFALL. 



Three figures stand to wonder what to do with Meow. 

LOUISE

How long do we have until-

DEAN cuts her off. 

DEAN

Not much. 

We cut back to our three protagonists. Sylvia stands back up. She looks at the Forrest. We pan back to SYLVIA. SYLVIA continues to look at the Forrest. DEAN attempts to break her out of her spell but backs off. SYD continues to stare off into the distance. Any attempt at normalcy is soon interrupted, by a sharp cry in the distance. Normalcy. The three continue to look on to the distance, appearing to be unconcerned with the cries emitting from the Forrest. 

  1. EXT. NEAR THE EDGE OF TOWN. 



THE group has found themselves on the edge of the town. This is the boundary between the forest and the village. The camera should focus on the ominous-looking trees. We pan back to our protagonists, all of which act unnerved. 

SYLVIA 

Fifty bucks say that every male in this group makes it out with their male genitals. 

SYD 

Male genitals?

SYLVIA

These types of witches are... How one would put it… 

JOHN THE ASEXUAL

…. Hardcore feminists?

  1. EXT. THE WOODS. NIGHTFALL. 



MEOW, in the middle of contortion, looks at the several women surrounding him. Their faces begin to blur together, MEOW continues to scream in agony. He looks at the moon, sobbing, waiting for somebody to save him. He cannot speak, but he continues to make noises as if in pain. One of the witches walks up to the pedestal. She begins to chant something ominous. The rest of the coven begin to turn their attention towards the head priestesses. 

  1. EXT. THE WOODS. NIGHTFALL. 



THE GROUP walks through the Forrest. Suddenly, a Clydesdale, representing SYLVIA’s guilt, walks through the shadows. Ominously, it walks up to Sylvia, UNNOTICED by the rest of the group. SYLVIA catches a glimpse of the Clydesdale in the forest. She walks closer to SYD. the Clydesdale walks closer. SYLVIA walks closer to SYD, almost walking all over him. SYD, not wanting to be touched, walks away from SYLVIA. THE CLYDESDALE begins to quicken his pace. The branches sway in the breeze. SYLVIA turns around to face her enemy. THE CLYDESDALE faces her. 

THE CLYDESDALE

KICK ME!

SYLVIA appears confused at this. She maintains her composure. 

THE CLYDESDALE

Go on then! Kick me in testicles SYLVIA! You know you want to!

SYLVIA 

No, I don’t. Kicking someone in the testicles isn’t very nice. 

THE CLYDESDALE

Go on! I want to be kicked in the testicles!

SYLVIA gives the viewer an aside glance. 

SYLVIA

Ok-Dokie then. 

There is a soft crunch as SYLVIA kicks the embodiment of her guilt in the nuts. 

10\. INT. THE MANSION. SEVERAL HOURS PRIOR. 

Several hours prior, our heroes have drunk a potion to have them to act normal for once. THE YOUNG CYLDESTALE waits in the mansion bedroom. SYLVIA, on the other hand, looks at the mirror in the foyer. For the first time in her young life, she looks like a free adult. Elsewhere, the lead witch sits on John the asexual's crotch in a flirtatious movement. SYLVIA scowls at the pony in the mirror. There is general walla as the crowd in the party grows louder and louder. SAM, on the other hand, is seen walking up to a FEMALE puffin. In an act of confidence, he stops fidgeting, acting strangely calm. In an odd moment, he begins to pull out a bouquet. Due to being on the spectrum, he is largely afraid of contact with other people. The puffin takes the bouquet. SAM THE AUTISTIC PENGUIN walks closer by the puffin. The couple walk by the door. CU of the door slamming shut. The door creaks open once more with a flipper putting a sock over the handle. This indicates privacy. 

11\. INT. FORREST. NIGHTFALL. SEVERAL HOURS PRIOR. 

We cut to the witches dancing. MEOW is mesmerized by the dancing. One of the witches holds a burnt wedding dress. The dancing commences. A primal lamp is in the background, glowing silently. All around Meow is general equipment intended to rip out his genitals. All of a sudden, the witches let out a howl, indicating that several unpleasantries are about to occur. The women continue dancing and screaming into the silent wind. 

12\. INT THE MANSION. SEVERAL HOURS PRIOR. 

General commodity occurring over here. SYD plays with the guitar. General lighting is soft. The lighting is soft. We hear the animals dancing, and mingling. Cu of animals drinking champagne. One of the characters, a red fox is introduced to SYD. SYD in a moment of confidence begins to speak to the red fox. Soft glow. Soft lighting. The environment is relaxed. 

13\. EXT. THE MANSION. SEVERAL HOURS PRIOR. 

DEAN converses with the red fox. 

DEAN

So you encountered Roger?

RED FOX

The son of my sworn enemy? 

A man comes out of the RV. he appears to be a german dressed in world war two uniform. THE RED FOX gives him a nod, indicating that they are mates. 

13\. EXT of the forest. NIGHT. 

MEOW

Oh gosh. It burns! 

MEOW appears to be incredible pain. He continues to dance in front of the moon. The dancing slowly becomes puppetlike. Like his joints are marionettes. His movements become unnatural. 

MEOW

Help!

MEOW dances in the middle of the circle. His movements are still very puppet-like. He cannot stop dancing. It soon becomes apparent to all that he cannot stop dancing in pain. He moans in pain. *It might help to have a stuffed cat have its limbs tied to a stick to accomplish this effect.*

MEOW

AH!

MEOW digs into his skin. Suddenly, he lets out one more shout. The dancing becomes more and more frantic. Like someone in a mania like a state. He lets out a howl. The witches say nothing. In this instance, they are frozen in time. MEOWS howls become louder and louder in intensity. 

MEOW

Please stop!

The moon glows intensely. The time for the blood sacrifice beckons closer. 

MEOW

AH!

The witches watch as the transformation commences. He howls in an animalistic manner. 

MEOW

Please help me!

The witches do nothing but watch as his dancing grows even more frantic. 

14\. INT. THE MANSION FOYER. NIGHT. PRESENT. 

THE CLYDESDALE convene with SYLVIA. He begins to rub SYLVIA’s shoulders in a mildly sexual movement. 

THE CLYDESDALE

SYLVIA, do you want to- 

SYLVIA turns to him. The CLYDESDALE sits awkwardly at the edge of the bed. SYLVIA faces the CLYDESDALE. THE CLYDESDALE looks at her. SYLVIA edges closer to the bed. 

15\. INT. THE MASTER BEDROOM. PRESENT. 

SAM sits at the foot of the bed. HE becomes exceedingly nervous as THE PUFFIN begins to lean in. the lighting is slightly soft. There are shadows on the wall. It looks highly cozy. SAM begins to sweat nervously. We cut to SAM who is lying on the bed. Meanwhile, soft music plays in the background. The background noise begins to thud, indicating his frantic, and nervous state of mind. To keep his mind off the impending sex, he turns on the radio. Vera Lynn slowly plays in the background. He lies back on the ceiling, looking highly nervous. The PUFFIN slides into the frame, dressed in sexy underwear. The penguin looks at the puffin. The lamp glows warmly. The puffin edges closer to SAM. SAM hesitates, not sure if this is the right time. He soon relaxes, his body softening. He snuggles closer to the PUFFIN. The PUFFIN looks closer. 

THE PUFFIN

Is this your first time?

SAM

You could say that? 

A beat. CUT TO BLACK. 

SAM

Did I just lose my virginity?

The PUFFIN lies next to him. 

PUFFIN 

You could say that. 

14\. EXT. THE WOODS. NIGHT. 

WE see the nefarious HEAD PRIESTESS glare at our heroes. 

THE HEADPRIESTESS

You’re too late!

She laughs evilly. The group looks highly concerned at this. The head priestess, walks away, revealing that MEOW lying on the ground, almost dead. 

SYD 

( bluntly)

No. stop. 

The rest of the group looks at him in bewilderment. The HEADPRIESTESS glances at him in confusion. The environment has grown strange. Unsafe. The lighting has grown quite dim. The women of the coven watch the debacle ensue. 

SYLVIA

There goes your genitalia. 

The head priestess turns to her. 

THE HEAD PRIESTESS 

Bah. males are just the worst. 

She begins to prowl amongst SYD. SYD watches as the HEAD PRIESTESS touches various parts of his body, ( i.e. hoof, mane.) SYD backs away slightly. THE HEADPRIESTESS continues to admire him. Almost like a museum exhibit. The lighting slowly becomes denser. The HEAD PRIESTESS begins to stroke his mane. Suddenly, one of the members begins to follow suit. Admiring him. For the first time, all of SYD’s fears ( being touched) and having to converse with people. A scream is nearly formed, but it gets pushed back. He stares, frozen, catatonic as the girls begin to touch him. MEOW lies behind the group, having been neglected. The members of the coven back off, looking at SYD. SYD is frozen from fear. 

THE HEAD PRIESTESS

Maybe if your brother had married me, then this wouldn’t have happened. 

LOUISE becomes very angry at her. 

LOUISE

IS THIS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?

THE HEAD PRIESTESS interrupts her. 

HEAD PRIESTESS

And my wedding dress…

LOUISE becomes confused at this. 

LOUISE

Your wedding dress?

THE HEADPRIESTESS nods. She gestures towards the burnt dress LOUISE is wearing. 

LOUISE

Oh!

She snaps her paws. A cu of her paws.

LOUISE

Your wedding dress. 

THE HEAD PRIESTESS glares at her. The lighting is now red. Indicating danger. The scene should look unsafe. LOUISE shakes her head. She backs off. 

LOUISE

Oh! You are the girl who hit on my brother!

The head priestess becomes annoyed at her. MEOW cries, interrupting the two. F.X of a shout. 

MEOW

Uhh...

Ecu of the head priestess glaring at him. 

MEOW

Oof….

THE HEADPRIESTESS glares at him. Suddenly, a flash image of adorable ponies flashes on the screen. The adorable ponies are of course frolicking. There are lovely images, such as flowers and birds flying. Forgiveness and social skills are learned. The ponies, of course, are adorable. words such as forgiveness, and friendship flicker on the screen. Joy and friendship. Just kidding of course. We cut back to reality, with blood and gore, on screen. One of our narrators looks very traumatized at the blood sacrifice. We cut back and forth between a blood orgy. There is blood everywhere. Disembowelment. SYD is the only one standing. He is taking a nap. The followers are of course fawning over him. 

LOUISE

Eh, they’re clones. They’ll be fine. 

THE HEADPRIESTESS

Clones?

LOUISE

It’s a long story. 

A beat. The two stand around awkwardly. It soon becomes clear to all that the potion is soon wearing off. SYD begins to act rather strangely, which does not worry the followers. The followers are rather amused by his antics. FX of laughter in the background. Clapping. SYD is having the time of his life.

THE HEADPRIESTESS

… Is the potion wearing off? 

LOUISE nods indicating that it is wearing off. She grimaces as if trying to hold back shame. THE HEADPRIESTESS holds her gently. SFX of shhing. LOUISE becomes ashamed. The lighting appears normal for once. SYD turns around, smiling for the first time in his life. LOUISE turns to him. He gives a grin. THE HEADPRIESTESS glances at SYD. her body expression becomes somewhat gentle. As her body becomes gentle, so does the setting. The setting slowly becomes very nicer. SYD laughs somewhat childishly. Joy. pure absolute joy.

SYD

HAHA!

THE HEADPRIESTESS

He’s a clone?

LOUISE turns to her. 

LOUISE

Are you attracted to clones?

THE HEAD PRIESTESS turns to her. She continues to look at SYD. 

THE HEADPRIESTESS

He’s not my type. 

A beat. 

LOUISE

You could marry him. 

THE HEAD PRIESTESS

No. he’s… very… sweet.

She chokes on the word sweet. 

THE HEAD PRIESTESS

You can go. 

LOUISE whistles to SYD. he doesn’t respond to the whistle. CU of her walking up to him. He appears lost. Dreamlike state. In his world. In the final shot, we see SYD AND LOUISE look on to the clones being rebuilt. The television blathers on about how mysterious burns were etched into the mass graves of women. SYD continues to look at the clones being rebuilt. As per usual, he remains quiet….


End file.
